


Le Fleur-de-lis et L' epée

by ALittleBallisRollingNow



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleBallisRollingNow/pseuds/ALittleBallisRollingNow
Summary: *菜鸡法语标题直译：鸢尾花纹章与剑**中世纪au，参考了一点太阳王和王弟的设定*避雷关键词：骨科，BE，有女装设定。严格意义上算有肉体出轨情节，洁癖慎重。依葫芦画瓢xxj写四不像史诗体bml，完全十分是个清水





	Le Fleur-de-lis et L' epée

**Author's Note:**

> *鸢尾：某一种花语解释是绝望的爱  
* Le Fleur-de-lis ：很多时候被翻译成百合纹章。法国王室的代表纹饰，这里用来指代王权、家族和爱情本身。

1.  
来听书的人啊，  
我们要回到四百年前，遥远的中世纪。

在阿尔卑斯山的北方，大西洋的东面，  
矗立着古老的法兰西王国。  
高耸的十字架，彩色的玻璃窗，  
口中滴水的怪兽，还有广场上跳舞的亲王。

你问，“亲王为何舞蹈？”  
巴黎人嘲笑：“只要一提起亲王，整个王室都会羞恼。”  
“为什么？”  
“他喜欢男人，还爱穿女装。”  
“连王都讨厌他。”  
“对”穿麻衣的平民们大声附和着，“连他哥哥都讨厌他。”

“连他哥哥都讨厌他。”圣母院墙上的滴水怪兽也点头重复道。

2.  
“哥哥为什么会讨厌弟弟？”你问。  
“外乡人，你不知道，”  
好心的卖牛奶大妈回答：  
“他们不是亲兄弟，先王的情妇在宫中生下了他，在先王后刚生下王的第二个月。”  
“他是情妇的儿子，是情妇的儿子啊。”众人附和。  
“他还喜欢穿女装！”  
“不务正业天天鬼混，不像个男人那样上战场！”  
“长得像个女人那样！”  
“脾气不好，经常对平民动手打骂。”  
“他不是个贵族，不像个贵族。若再早个两百年，他祖上定要把他送去巴士底狱，关押到他被埋葬。”

“是否太过严格，他不过还十几岁的模样。”  
“外乡人，你不知道，”  
铁匠放下手里烧红的剑，  
“他明明不曾拿起过剑，却要说我这是一柄破铁。他无理取闹，不讲情面，我家服侍王朝已五十年，我打过的剑半个巴黎的贵族都在用，他却说我打了废铁交给他，只要两下就会在战场断成两截。不识货的东西，自己才是一团烂铁好吧！”  
“外乡人，你不知道，”  
烤面包的厨师切下一片法棍，  
“三年前南法饥荒，几千难民逃到巴黎城外。大臣不让开门，他却去凡尔赛宫外跪了三天，说什么'那我的命也不值钱'，定要王上打开巴黎城门。他不过是天真的贵族动了恻隐之心，凭什么要我低价提供难民的口粮？”  
“好像听起来对你确实不公平，法兰西明明是自由贸易之港。”  
“我不肯，他便默许那些毫无教养的妇人砸开我的橱窗，偷走了我所有的面包和后院储藏的材料。你问牛奶商，我们差点倒闭，在三年前的无妄之灾里，只因他要表现自己的贤良。”  
“听说连王上都斥责了他，”  
洗衣房的少女递给你一块手帕，  
“说他同情心泛滥，没个亲王的模样。”

“确实没有亲王的模样！”众人附和道。  
“确实没有亲王的模样。”广场前的少女雕像也点头重复道。

3.  
夕阳给明日广场镀了层金，鸽子在随处乱走，  
说书人在喷泉池旁。  
穿红色燕尾的年轻人靠近他：  
“说书人，白天我听到你在打听我，你对我很感兴趣吗？”  
“别理他！别理他！他一定是想骗你上床！他在香榭丽舍的小酒馆楼上有自己的房，他一定是想骗你去那儿！”商贩们提醒道。  
“不要脸，真是不要脸！”裹头巾的浣衣女破口大骂。  
年轻人无奈地笑，夕阳在他棕色的头发上晕出了一点光，  
“我想你可能饿了。如你所见，我在城里不受待见，但碰巧我又很有钱。如果你想吃顿饭，我刚好想找人说些心里话。来十字路口的餐馆，那里离香榭丽舍五个路口，不必担心邀你过夜。”

4.  
听书人啊，你要知道，  
一整天没吃饭我确实饿到要昏厥。  
那餐馆上好，听说有法兰西最好的牛排，  
年轻的亲王已准备好白桌布和高脚杯，勃艮第的红酒在等待我——  
“你只管吃，要什么点什么，不必客气。”  
你看，贵族果然都这样，要表现自己的豪气大方，  
他心里一定在骂我不懂规矩不知礼数，把牛排切得哐哐作响。  
“真是抱歉，没想到你先用了牡蛎，我应该叫人先弄开的。”他用餐巾擦擦嘴角，和我完全不一样的仪态模样。  
大概这就是所谓的法国贵族吧。

“很久没人愿意跟我说话了，找您来用餐是因为我突然想找个人说说话。”  
我就知道，肯定像商贩们说的那样，他有所企图。  
“我知道您是说书人，街上大家都这么叫。我有个故事，不知道你愿不愿意听了去，就当个玩笑？”  
我们平民吃饭都是大声讲话的，他这样客气让我有点坐立不安。  
但他只是一个劲地，让我随意就好。  
“从前，有个女人，被丈夫的领主看上带回了家，生下了一个男孩。”  
“你知道，贵族家业传男不传女。这家有好大一块领地，领主已经有自己的儿子。为了儿子的领土不被分割，新生下的小孩穿起了女装。”  
红酒在他的玻璃杯里摇晃。  
“这个小孩小时候问过家庭老师，自己是女孩子吗？”  
“老师说，是的，你要当自己是女孩子。”  
“他又问老师，他不想和哥哥争夺家产，不能让他去跟哥哥一起学习剑术吗？他也是男孩子，也想成为王国的骑士。”  
“老师说不行，你一定要穿裙子，直到你兄长或你死掉为止，不然领土不保家族倾荡——”

“你们贵族规矩真多，像我们，没有土地，没有要捍卫的家族，只需要保命就行。”  
桌上的蜡烛左右摇晃。  
“不能的，出身决定了这个男孩不能。”  
“真是烦人，那小孩直到最后都没有学习剑术吗？不觉得可惜吗？”  
“学了。”年轻人咪了一口红酒，“他哥哥是个好心肠。每个黎明天还没亮就会来叫他起床，教他剑术，还答应他能让他穿男装。”  
“后来穿上了？”  
“穿上了，第一次穿上在他十四岁的时候。他父亲发现后用藤条打了他五十下，还把他在房间里关了三个月强迫他穿上胸衣、裙子和马甲。”  
“第二次穿上是在他成年的时候，”他又咪了一口酒，“哦，我有没有跟你说过，他兄长和他一样大？”  
“你未曾讲过。”  
“那你现在知道了，他兄长大他两个月，同一年生。”  
“是的，我这下知道了。”  
“他兄长是个好人，这我大约跟你讲过了。”他又喝了一口酒，“他替男孩求了他们的父亲，说自己已经长大，染了风寒不知道会不会随时死掉，请他重新考虑继承人，恢复弟弟的男性身份。”  
“然后呢？他穿上了？”  
“穿上了。”  
“哥哥真是个好人。”

“你说得对。”  
他喝光了酒杯里所有的酒，就着烛光脸颊看起来有些潮红——  
“他真是世上最好的人了。”

5.  
听书人啊，你要知道，  
大家都说“巴黎的月亮是世界上最圆的。”  
其实并不是。  
巴黎有满月的时候，也有新月的时候，和别的地方没有两样。

我又见到那个年轻人，在那顿牛排之后的满月日。  
他穿着蓝色法兰绒，头顶着嵌着宝石的和鸢尾花纹章的头冠，  
骑马跟着他的王兄自凡尔赛宫回巴黎城里来。

哦，他的兄长，  
是这一代法兰西伟大的王。  
能征，善战。  
十五岁就带着一往无前的帝国征服了南阿尔卑斯，科西嘉，和困扰法兰西百年的不列颠打成了平手。  
能言，善辩。  
十八岁在圣城，他能闭着眼根据给的首字母背诵拉丁文圣经的任何一个章节，教皇亲自为他加冕王冠。  
他今年二十了，像所有法兰西的先王一样，情妇有三。  
奥地利王将自己最爱的小女儿嫁给了他。

“他是太阳。”  
年轻人的蓝色法兰绒在夕阳里燃烧。  
"王兄是法兰西的太阳，是我的太阳。“

“那你呢？你是法兰西的什么？”  
“我？”年轻人笑了笑，  
“是尘埃。”他说。

“连法兰西的子民都不是吗？”  
“我不享受自由，浑身都是约束。你也知道，法兰西是爱情的国度，自由的家乡，富庶而充满了对外乡客的善意，我一丁点都没有。我的国家给予我阳光，除此以外，我一无所有。”  
“你有财富。”  
“你说得对。”他看着我，蓝色法兰绒上的鸢尾花纹章在骑马时被弄脏了一块，少了两边的花瓣只留下了锋利的剑。  
“我有钱，有屋子，衣食无忧。我富有，我很贫穷。”  
“你真是个疯子。”我对他说。  
“你是对的，我是个疯子，你有个疯子做朋友。”他蹲下，把手上的法棍撕成小片的碎屑喂给广场上的麻雀和鸽子。

“我宁愿我贫穷，一无所有。我希望我能富有。”

6.  
“宇硕。”  
带着王冠的男人只身来寻他。  
“怎么不参加宴会。”我认得他，是法兰西红色的太阳，“又跑来这里喂鸽子？”

有只肥鸽子没吃饱，啄破了蓝色法兰绒的一角。  
“哎呀，衣服破了。”他很是无辜地抱怨，“您不是应该和夫人好好地呆在舞会上吗？卢浮宫刚修缮完，您应该好好呆在您金——壁辉煌的宫殿里，王兄。”

“宇硕。”  
他又喊了他的名字，并看了我一眼。  
“我只是来找我的朋友，他和它们，散散心罢了。”他拍掉了手掌心里的面包碎屑——  
“王后今天的红裙很好看，是照您的意思准备的是吗？”  
“像勃艮第的十年红。您应该拥有一个圆满的新婚之夜，就和这月亮一样，我的兄长。”

“宇硕。”  
这是他第三遍喊他的名字了。  
我想王上大约是真的很讨厌这个弟弟，才除了名字以外，什么都不愿意同他讲。

太阳说，“你该有点亲王的样子，今晚不该穿女装胡闹。”  
哦。原来太阳也只是人间的烛火。

“我享受亲王的权利，我的陛下。”  
“你不喜欢我穿裙子，那我不穿了就是。”他伸手摆正了腰间歪掉的佩剑，“你喜欢软绵的胸脯，甜香柔软的身体，我知道。”  
“金宇硕。”  
“别连名带姓叫我！"  
“别故意说些粗鲁的话，一点都不像个亲王，是时候该回去了。”  
“回哪里去？我不要回王宫，没名没分女人生的野种不该住在王宫，我去我的屋子睡去了。”

“王兄，明天早朝见。”  
他消失在巴黎的夜里，带起的风吹熄了最后的烛火。  
到这晚我才知道，人间的烛火这么易灭。

7.  
第二天清晨他来寻我，在我们第三次见面的，喂食鸽子的广场上。  
“好不好看？”  
他穿着巴黎上流沙龙最流行的暗金纹红裙，裙撑圆又大，盖住了他平扁的屁股。  
他太瘦了，像所有没发育完全的少女一样，即使穿着鱼骨胸衣，胸脯依然平板干瘪。  
原本就比女人还小的脸上化着妆，是贵妇人们最喜欢的白色粉底，带着一些血丝痕迹的腮红，被红色网纱遮挡的眼下特地点了一颗泪痣。  
深棕色的头发上接了假发卷，盘起了一半藏在缀了羽毛的礼帽下，另一半垂在肩头调皮地盖住了显眼的锁骨。

“好看。”  
好看极了，比真正的女人都还好看，就是最标准的法国贵族少女的模样。  
“你看，我就知道，总还是有人喜欢的。”他笑了笑，用扇子挡住了嘴。

“天哪，亲王又疯了，怎么又穿女装，荒谬！无耻！不要面孔！”  
“真丢人啊，真给法兰西丢人。”

我不懂这些巴黎人是什么想法。  
好看便是好看，难看便是难看。  
他确实是极好看的，即使他们嘴上骂骂咧咧，却从没有人敢说他这么穿丑陋粗鄙，因为确实高雅而美丽。  
即使他是个男的。

“王上出宫了。”他的侍从来提醒他。  
“唉……我得离开了。”  
“为什么？不给他看吗？”  
“他见过，见得不要见了。”年轻的朋友笑了笑，“我是他的王弟，我晓得他不喜欢我打扮成女人，他不喜欢的事情，我偏要做，在他看不见的地方痛痛快快去做。”

8.  
他逃走的姿势就像一团火钻进了满是烟尘的壁炉里，又随着烟囱消失在管道的不知道某个地方。  
王上确实出宫来寻人，只是找的不是他，而是我。

是的，你没看错。  
法兰西的王上请一个无名说书人进宫去。

我还记得那天，第一次入宫。  
天气很好。  
卢浮宫外的花园盛开着大片大片的鸢尾花，花田边是成排执剑的穿着盔甲的勇士。  
一抬头就能看到卢浮宫主干道两旁悬挂的蓝白色道旗，是鸢尾花纹章，剑与鸢尾，法兰西王权的象征。

王在王座上。  
从头到尾只对我说了三句话：  
“我知道你是谁。”  
“别对宇硕有什么非分之想。他单纯，当你是朋友，我可不是。”  
“要是让我知道你对他做了什么，或是教坏了他，我会让你生不如死。”

我的故乡有一句话老话，大意是“一旦你们成为了朋友，就需要互相为对方保守秘密”。  
亲王当我是朋友，我便要为他保守秘密。  
于是我把那些有的没的都隐去了，除了辩解我清白无辜没有他想，只说了一句：  
“他穿裙子真的很好看。”  
发自内心的真诚。

王在王座上，你知道，  
卢浮宫的彩窗，每天十点时透进来的光刚好笼罩整个王座。  
我抬头时，好像看到了太阳。

法兰西的太阳浑身散发着柔和的光。  
他说：  
“这不用你说，我知道得比你还清楚。”

9.  
后来我有很长一段时间没见过我的朋友。  
我依然每天流浪在巴黎街头，  
居无定所，四处搜寻故事，像所有的说书人一样。  
在黑夜中迎接黎明的曙光，在黄昏中等待一天的结束。

后来，我去了里昂。  
在英法交战的边缘地带。  
这里有红酒，乳酪，干香肠。  
黄金小麦与葡萄架。

如今金黄色的土地因炮火焦黑，  
浸过油的葡萄架上晾晒着士兵的铠甲。  
我在进城盘查时遇到了我的朋友。

他戴着头盔，长剑剑柄上镶嵌着鸢尾花纹的宝石。  
“我的朋友，你怎么在这儿？”  
“你又怎么会在这儿？”  
“如你所见，我来打仗。”

我们在城里的破酒馆吃了匆忙一顿饭。  
这里什么都比不过巴黎，没有倒酒的美女，没有精致的刀叉。  
只有上好的葡萄酒，盛在波斯远道而来的琉璃杯中。

“战事告急，所以我来这儿了，你呢？”  
“我听完了巴黎的故事，要到新的地方听新的故事而已。”  
“那你现在可以听听了。”他又给我满了半杯干白。  
“你知道，我无意要王位，可大臣们不这么想。”  
“理所当然，毕竟你也是继承人之一。”  
“王子在不久的将来会出生，我总不能一直在王都待着碍眼吧。”  
“你可不像因为别人三言两语就出逃的人。”  
“我不是。可你要知道，如果有人说‘你非去不可，不然就是王上责无旁贷’……我别无选择。”他晃了晃手上的酒杯——  
“法兰西正统的继承人是他的子嗣，不是我。在没有王子出生前，我必须保证他的安全。”

“况且，我是男人，他学会的兵法布阵我也都学过，早晚是时候我也该为我的国尽力。”  
“他教你的？”  
“不然呢，你指望要我穿裙子的人教我吗？”

“你喜欢穿裙子吗？”  
“你可真是个怪人，喜欢穿裙子，却是个男人。明明很适合浓妆艳抹坐在沙龙里听人夸奖，却非要像现在这样满身污垢躲在城墙后和人刀剑相搏。“  
“你们兄弟俩都是怪人。”

他笑了，干了琉璃杯里所有的酒，“谁说不是呢？”

告诉你最后一个秘密，他倾身靠过来，用手掩住嘴，在一片嘈杂的小酒馆里压低声音说：  
“星星最喜欢太阳，但他们只能在拂晓和日落时分短暂相遇。太阳太过耀眼了，白天只能看到他，看不到星星在他的照耀下化成了尘埃。“  
“为什么星星不喜欢月亮？”  
“你的关注点好奇怪。”他皱了皱眉，一副“你真好笑”的表情，“因为他喜欢的是太阳，不是月亮，太阳不会变成月亮。”

10.  
好了，虽然我从一开始给你讲这个故事时，就早就知道星星是喜欢太阳的了。  
但你现在也知道了。

星星不光没喜欢上月亮，还被淹没在了海岸线的火光里。  
其实并不是星星不够闪耀，反而是因为在没有月亮的夜里太过闪耀，才被海对岸集火，丢了光亮。  
后来我听赶来的救兵偶尔提起——  
哦，这时候他们已经将蓝白色鸢尾花纹道旗换成了黑白色——  
他们说，法兰西最好的剑仅仅被敌人砍了三下，就折断在了城墙下。  
“比两下就断还是好一些。”  
“那可不是吗？毕竟是王上赠与的佩剑，和寻常士兵的怎么能一样。”  
他们又说，雪白色的盔甲沾染了炮灰的黑，但法兰西玫瑰的脸依然洁白清晰。  
我不懂，我在收殓前远远地偷偷在层层士兵隔离外见过一次，炮灰明明玷污了他的脸，满是血痕和黑灰，身上还有被捅穿的血洞。  
狼狈又难看。  
一样是红衣，我还是更喜欢那个清晨在协和广场上，飞舞的鸽子群里，大红色长裙的他。  
是真正的白色脸庞，艳丽似火。

现在人没有了，他们在协和广场，以前骂过他的人反倒舍得用铺满了鸢尾和百合花的广场迎接他。  
仪式结束后又送他去到王家墓地，黑色墓碑上刻着他的名字，还有一句话：  
“剑赐予你荣光，照耀额上的鸢尾花纹章。”

我很想往这行字上吐口水，但顾忌到这是我朋友的墓碑就作了罢。  
他是鸢尾，是花。或许确实是锋利的剑，却不应该是这样，因为一柄被砍了三下就折断的，镶嵌着鸢尾纹章的剑，就用这样简单的墓志铭了结了一生的故事，躺在这成为所谓的王家英雄，顷刻被所有世人遗忘。

11.  
我又进宫了，还是被伟大的法兰西王邀请。  
六匹马拖着灿金的马车，马车上有我，我去了巴黎郊外的凡尔赛宫。

我从未来过这里，  
广袤，充满了迷宫岔路口。  
成片成片的油画组成了这里的穹顶、充当房间的背景墙纸。  
金色的烛台，从中国远道而来的青花瓷器。  
这里收纳了全世界的宝藏。  
王在会客厅的沙发椅上拄着权杖等我。

“您来了。”  
“听说您在收集故事，我这有个故事，你要不要？”  
“可以说来听听，”我端着架子，“我不收重复的故事。”  
“那您就随意听听吧，权当无聊的午后，给下午茶助兴。”

茶几上放着一壶红茶，赢得了里昂的胜利后，海的对岸交还了大西洋航线的公共使用权，才让红茶得以大批进港。  
“赢得战争的人倒享受不到了，真是可惜……”  
“咳，”王咳嗽了一声，“我知道你和他是朋友。”  
“给你讲个故事吧，我不是个善于讲故事的人，希望不会太干巴惹你不愉快。”  
“很久之前，有个男孩子，他有个弟弟，长得很好看。他们俩相隔几个月出生，男孩大一点，从小就是继承人，弟弟吃了出身的亏，因为一些政治考量从小就被当成女孩子生养……”  
“似曾相识，您继续。”  
他苦笑了一声，“那我尝试着给你说点不一样的吧。弟弟长得很好看，从小学的又是女孩子的功课，读圣经，穿裙子学怎么打扮得更像个淑女。没人比他更好看了……王城最有人缘的贵妇人都及不上，他天生天真浪漫，是个理想家，性格耿直不爱说话，老是在九曲弯肠的官场吃亏。”  
“我很怀疑这样的人怎么在巴黎长到成年的，毕竟这儿……吃人不吐骨头。”  
“你是对的，男孩子最开始想的很简单。弟弟想要的，就替他争到就行了。直到后来有一天，他发现达成目标之后，弟弟依然会挨打，会被强迫穿裙子，哭着学化妆，他才知道不是这样的。有些事情，不是你想做，做到了就算你成功。在这里要的不是达到让他开心的目标就可以，是生存，他先得保证兄弟两个活下来，才算是真正的保护。”  
“嗯，大人都听得懂。”  
“所以后来他再也没有表达过赞美，而是疏远了距离。”他苦笑，“你知道在这样的家庭，一旦涉及到权利，家族，你必须和自己的兄弟割离，关系不能过分的好，也不能过分的坏。过分好会让人觉得他是你的软肋，关系太坏又立马会有有心之人要撺掇他取代你，虽然他没这个心思。”  
“他当然没有的，他满心满意都是要你称王，替你保护土地。”  
“后来，男孩长大了，成年，像所有他的父辈一样，要为家族繁衍后代。他有自己的情妇，有自己的妻子。”  
“我知道，弟弟大闹了婚礼现场，穿着和新娘很像的裙子。”  
“你错了。”他摇摇头，“是新娘穿得像他。”

“我永远忘记不了他十岁那年穿着红裙子从这条长廊的那头朝我奔过来的模样。”他指了指前方，“那边原来放着他母亲的肖像画，是拉斐尔的作品。后来……他跑过来的时候裙子太长，撞倒了画框，折了镶金画框的一个角。”  
“你看这里。”他指了指那副被挂在墙上的肖像画，右下角的尖角有一点几不可见的修复的痕迹，“被父王请人修补过。”  
“他跑过来的样子像一团火，烧光了恼人的地毯和所有空气里的不愉快。”

“我从不知道还有这样一种感情，你看着他，就感觉欢喜、平静，希望他能安稳过完这一生，笑着闹着，哭过也叫过，但是一个活生生的人，会站在那里喊你的名字……”  
他的声音有些飘忽，“他小时候从来不喊我王兄或者陛下。那会他不能到前厅来，我们偷偷私下见面，我有时给他带些糖果，教他写字练剑，他都直接喊我名字。”  
年轻的王伸手摸了摸王冠上鸢尾纹章，“承衍哥哥，他以前都这么喊。”

“王冠很重吗？需要您低头。”  
他很浅地笑了一声，“重啊，但你不能低头。”  
“出生在这里的男人，还没学会走路前就要学会怎样让头上的冠不掉下。”  
“在这里生活真难，一点都没法让人高兴。”  
“是吗？你也觉得生活在这里不高兴吗？”他打开了玻璃窗，走上了露台，“但我们没有办法，我们在这出生，这是我们逃不掉的宿命。”  
“所以他会穿裙子在大街上跳舞，和野男人在小酒馆楼上鬼混。你放任他疯？你不知道王城的人每人一句都能压死他吗？他们说他是疯子，不要脸，不知廉耻，丢尽了王室的脸。”  
“……或许是我把他逼疯的吧。”  
“人们都说他从未握过剑，为什么会同意他上战场？”  
“我没同意。”王转过头，“那次在凡尔赛宫的演习我从马上摔了下来，在床上躺了半个月。那半个月的公务都是他替我批阅的。”  
我忽然想起确实那段时间我再也没有在协和广场的喷泉，我们经常相见的老地方见过他。  
“在我不知道的时候，他自己签完了任命令。”他拍掉了吹上他脸的鸢尾花旗，“你知道他一直是说做一定要做成的个性，拦他也没有用。”

“我只能把跟我去过科西嘉的佩剑交给他，祝他好运。”  
“你猜他说什么？”他突然含笑回头，“像小时候一样调皮，他非要我亲一亲他的额头，告诉我说他会是我的剑。”  
“他是认真的。”我不满地回击。  
“他当然是认真的，”王闭了闭眼，“他说‘就算折断剑，我也会把胜利送到您的手上。’”  
“他做到了。”

“我其实不需要他成为剑，但这样也很好。”  
“这样也很好。”  
“只可惜……”

“他当你是太阳。”  
“我知道，这里所有人都当我是太阳。我是他们的王。”有一声几不可闻的叹息散在风里，“但他永远都不会知道，我其实只想做他的月亮。”  
”而月亮，只想在只有星星的夜晚悄悄亲吻他熟睡的脸庞。“

12.  
唉，听书的人，你感觉怎么样？  
我知道你一定想问，为什么想成为月亮的太阳和星星没有在一起。  
因为他一朝是太阳，就永远闪耀在这片土地的上空，夜晚是他照耀他处的时间，忙得顾不上这儿已经在发光的星星。

我知道你一定想问，别的故事都是男主角有一个圆满的结局，为什么这个故事没有。  
这个故事的最后，被人唾弃的亲王成了民众的英雄，他们不再骂他而是怜惜；王拥有了最广袤的国土与臣民的敬仰，他做到了所有贤王该做的所有事情。  
这样还不够吗？

没有一段人生是完整的。  
鸢尾花与剑，是因为有了锋利的长剑才凸显了鸢尾花的柔美与优雅。是因为鸢尾的高雅圣洁才凸显了长剑的忠诚，他们已经有彼此了。  
这样还不够的话，  
那就只能怪鸢尾花太过脆弱，长剑太容易被折断，才会让人觉得这么不圆满吧。

\---end---


End file.
